HetaOni
by CAT GIRL 28
Summary: this takes place after HetaOni where they left off, England thinks that he is alone and is no longer needed however how wrong is he, Warning: near death, UKUS. if you like 4th July then you may like this one
1. Chapter 1

I had to get round to writing an HetaOni story. well I hope you like this as well as that I will be posting on my $th July story next week or the week after that so stay turned for that

* * *

They got back to the safe room, Italy was now dead and well like many England thought it to be his fault as he could have picked the glasses up and then Italy wouldn't have left and ended up dying. England felt alone even more that he was blind and well who could blame him.

"Yo dude, you feeling ok?" A voice came from a direction and well it sounded like America, England didn't feel like answering as I should be noticeable that he wasn't ok far from that. He really didn't see a point of him escaping anymore as all he had done was cause trouble for everyone.

There was a sound of shouting that Italy was breathing and England knew that this would be an opportunity to leave the safe room as that would be better for everyone as they didn't need him anymore. He left quietly, he wasn't sure on where he was going or where that monster was but why should he care anymore as he was alone and useless.

* * *

In the safe room

* * *

America looked away from Italy and the others seeing as he had remembered that he had in excitement left England just standing there however when looking he could not see England. He moved away from the others looking around for England however couldn't see any part of him "Guys England's missing" America says to them

"He couldn't have go far surely not in his condition" Germany says while holding Italy's right hand

"I don't know but we have to find him, that creature is still out there and England doesn't stand a chance by himself" America says before running to the door and running out of it. China and France followed after America seeing as he would need back up seeing as America was still injured from the fight before.

* * *

Outside the safe room

* * *

England stumbled a few times while walking he was not used to being blind and well he had no one guiding him along, England heard a sound behind him however this was a sound that he knew too well. England tried to move faster however the creature attacked causing England to bleed out however had yet to kill him; England's shoulder and right leg were bleeding badly. England braced himself for the creature to kill him however it never came, it was like the creature had left him alone for once.

England managed to limp to a room and locking the door, he sat against the door. He worked on stopping the bleeding after that he let sleep take him.

* * *

America, China, France

* * *

"He has to be here somewhere" China says not seeing blood and slipping on a bit of it. America looked at the blood "He can't be" France says looking at the blood himself.

They all could see that the blood belonged to England as well as that a piece of England's clothing was on the floor seeming that it had been torn from his clothing

"We have to find him and fast" America says running following the trail of blood that was on the ground it seemed to go on for a while before he seemed to loose track of it "**Engla**…" America started to shout however France put a hand over America's mouth

"That thing is still around here so we can't be shouting, we will have to head back and come up with a plan as that way we have more chance of finding him" France says

'_don't worry England we'll find you_' America thinks to himself, he knew that with more of them then they could find him more easily however he didn't want to leave England on his own without any protection

* * *

A few days later

* * *

Italy had awoken a day ago much to everyone's relief as America had been thinking more about England seeing as he was still out there on his own and anything could happen. America didn't want to have to go thought seeing England die again it was worse the first time he didn't need to relieve seeing someone that he cared about dying and he being helpless.

"Germany we have to head out to find him I mean come on" America says more in anger about the fact that they hadn't even been trying to find England. "You would do anything to fine Italy if it was him in this situation so why not for England"

"What's going on?" Italy asked coming over to the two, no one had told Italy what had happened.

"Nothing Italy you should….." Germany was says however received a punch in the face by America who was now furious

"**DON'T EVEN THINK OF CALLING ENGLAND NOTHING, I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME BUT I'M FINDING HIM**" America shouts before going and to leave however something grabbed America's arm. America looked to see that Italy had grabbed hold of his arm

"I want to help you find Mr England as we all are going to get out together like we promised" Italy says. Germany and the others agreed to help; they split up in to four groups. Germany, Italy and Prussia were one group, America and France were another group, Japan and China were a group and Canada and Russia were also a group. They headed in different directions hoping that they would find England.

* * *

Where England was

* * *

England had finally left the room that he had been in for the past few days seeing as he was sure that the creature had not come back to being outside his door like it had the yesterday. England limped painfully as the wound that he had received on his leg had started to become infected as well as that the wound on his shoulder was doing the same.

England only walked a little why before falling to his knees and to his side after that, he didn't really feel that he had the energy to go on so this probably would be the end of him but at the moment he really couldn't care less what happened. He would guess that no one really cared if he lived or died at the moment seeing as he had not heard any thing apart from that creature for the past few days. He could hear foot steps getting close at the moment he wasn't sure who the foot steps belonged to it wasn't long until darkness took over him

* * *

Well that is the end of chapter one, I do hope you have enjoyed it

Please review - tell me who you want to find England and tell me what you thought of it so far

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I had to get round to writing an HetaOni story. well I hope you like this as well as that I will be posting on my 4th July story next week or the week after that so stay turned for that.

* * *

A few moments before

* * *

Canada and Russia looked around, Canada stayed close to Russia seeing as it was quite scary seeing as that creature could be around any corner down any hall and well they had no real way of defeating the creature that plagued the mansion.

"Do you hear that, da?" Russia asked Canada, Canada could hear the sound faintly, it sounded like a door opening and then closing. Russia grabbed hold of Canada's arm before pulling Canada along with him as he went to go check out what had caused the sound. They heard footsteps the closer that they got closer, however these footsteps resembled the sound of someone limping heavily.

"_It must be England_" Canada says quietly Russia nodded and they both hurried to the sound but once they reached the hall that they had heard the sounds they saw England laying on the ground, was he unconscious, was he dead. These were the questions that played in both countries minds, Canada and Russia rushed to England's side checking for any signs that England was alive.

Much to their relief was that England was breathing and had a heart beet even if the heartbeat was faint however it was still there as well as that England's breathing was rapid and shallow, Canada could see blood on England's clothing however it was mostly on his shoulder and right leg as well as that his clothing was torn a bit "_We have to tell the others and get England back to the safe room seeing as he will be safe there_" Canada says

"Right" Russia says before picking England up, both of them headed to the safe room. England seemed strangely lighter then he should be and this played a bit of worry at the back of Russia's mind however for now he had to get England to safety

* * *

Germany, Italy and Prussia

* * *

They looked around for any sighs of England and had, had no luck. Germany was being protective of Italy seeing as he had come close to losing Italy more than once and well it played on his mind, he would protect Italy with his life if necessary as he wouldn't be able to live knowing that he could have kept Italy from getting killed.

"West, youz need to calm down nothing will happen with awesome me around" Prussia says happily looking at Italy and Germany.

"I've already come close to losing him before so excuse me if I seem this way as I'm not letting my guard down especially with that creature around. Italy yelled when something appeared in front of them, it was the creature, Germany growled and got his gun out and stood in front of Italy protectively

"Germany?" Italy asked sounding scared

"Brother take Italy and get him back to the safe room, now" Germany ordered Prussia.

"But West…" Prussia was saying however Germany interrupted him

"Take Italy back to the safe room now, I'll be fine" Germany shouts, Prussia did as ordered Italy wasn't wanting to leave Germany so Prussia had a hard time getting him back to the safe room

* * *

America and France

* * *

America was dragging France with him as he looked for England, he wasn't going to give up nor would he allow that creature to get away with taking England from him. He was never going to forgive himself if England died in a result of America not protecting him.

There were sounds of something up ahead America kept a grip on France running to the sound before even thinking he got his gun out and fired a shot.

"What is up with you bastard, look where you shoot next time" A voice came sounded oddly like…

"Calm down, I'm sure he might have thought you to be something else" Another voice came sounding slightly cheerful

"Espagne (Spain), Romano" France says when seeing who the voices had belonged to "How did you both managed to get back? We thought that we might not see you again" France moved away from America and came and hugged Spain

"Funny thing, the England from the past helped us get back and well we were kinder lost and all that" Spain says

"It was not funny you bastard" Romano says in annoyance it wasn't long after there was a sound of gun shots. France, America, Spain and Romano headed in the direction that the shots were coming from.

* * *

China and Japan

* * *

They both looked around for England wondering how long it would be before they found him and that was if he was still alive. They had to keep their hoped up seeing as they had not seen a body so chances were that England was still alive and hiding.

They both heard the sounds of gun shots and both headed in that direction, Japan had his katana out ready to fight, China had his weapon out ready to fight. They wondered who the gun shots belonged too well they were about to find out, they along with the others saw Germany being pinned to the wall by the head. He tried fighting the creature and his gun was laying on the floor now

"Germany" they all said in unison well all apart from Romano who called Germany a potato freak at that point

"Hold on Germany-san" Japan says before attacking, the creature turned his attention away from Germany and now had his attention towards Japan, China joined in the fight seeing as Japan would need help. Germany landed on the ground from when the creature dropped him, he moved to grab his gun and fired at the creature to the point when it disappeared.

"Did any of you find England?" America asked, they all shook their heads. America punched the wall in anger, why hadn't they found England yet surely they would have, then something came to him.

"Anyone seen Russia and Canada?" America asked they shook their heads again; America wondered if they had found England and taken him back to the safe room surely if they were not here then that would have been what they would have done.

* * *

Well that is the end of chapter two, I do hope you have enjoyed it

Please review - tell me what you thought of it so far and if you have any requests for something to happen next

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

I had to get round to writing an HetaOni story. well I hope you like this as well as that I will be posting on my 4th July story next week or the week after that so stay turned for that

* * *

Before anyone else could react America sprinted to the safe room, _'please be there England you have to be, you have to be alright' _America thought to himself over and over while running. The others looked more confused by America's sudden sprint and followed after him.

* * *

In the safe room

* * *

Canada looked at Russia once getting England laying down, Canada wasn't sure what they could do at the moment being that they didn't have much medical experience Canada felt England's forehead and moving his hand back quickly at the heat coming off it "_Russia can you get me some cold water and a cloth?_" Canada asked in his normal quiet voice

"sure, da" Russia says before heading over to the sink, to both of them they had not expected what would happen next being that the door was slammed open by a strong force Russia dropped what he was doing before going and taking on what he thought was going to be the creature however turned out to be someone that was not the creature.

America pushed Russia away from him as well as moving his brother away from England, he wanted to see that England was alright however that could be seen that he wasn't "Eng… England" America says, his eyes wide at this point. Russia came over to Canada with what he had asked for

"_America you're going to need to move so that we can help him_" Canada says however America had not moved. Canada looked at Russia who was now moving America away. "**LET ME GO YOU COMMIE BASRAED**_" _America shouted while struggling in Russia's grip

Canada placed the cloth in the water before draining the excess water from the cloth before placing it on England's forehead at the moment really that was all they could do. The others soon showed up, Japan and China came over to help Canada with England while Germany and Prussia helped Russia with America

America was not calming down at all being that he was trying his best to kick Russia, Germany and Prussia as he wanted to get back to England's side and they were not letting him. Russia had a strong grip on America's arms by keeping them held behind America's back so he couldn't hit them. Japan and China had removed most of England's clothing so that they could get to the wounds being his leg and shoulder being the ones that he had injured.

They cleaned the wounds and bandaged them best that they could being that they didn't really have any medicines with them that could help with the infection and fever.

* * *

A few moments later

* * *

America was starting to calm down now, they let go of him only once China and Japan were done treating England's wounds. America however didn't go over to England being that he felt that it was his fault being that he wasn't there to protect England like he should have.

America looked over at England and clenched his fist before punching the wall hard; he didn't care if it hurt it was better that he felt that pain as it made him know that it was his fault. France came over to America placed a hand on America's shoulder

"Amérique don't be so hard on vous-même" France says "not Angleterre or us blames you for what has happened so please stop thinking that you are the one that is at fault"

"I'm the hero, I needed to protect him but look what happened" America says in anger

"Maintenant vous écouter ici" France says more sounding angry himself "You keep thinking that this is your fault but I can tell you know that it is not, if anything its Angleterre own fault for walking off in his condition…"

"But I was…." America was saying having interrupted what France was saying only to have France interrupted him

"No buts, now we need to help Angleterre get back to being at full health, no" France says and America nods "Good now best that we all get some rest as it has been a long day, I will watch over Angleterre first"

France went to speak with China and Japan, leaving America with only his thoughts '_don't worry England I won't let any more harm come to you, not now, not ever_' this was what America thought to himself. The others spoke about what watch that they would take, Germany decided to go after France, Japan after Germany and so on.

Germany and the others went to sleep however America found that he couldn't sleep being that well fear and all that but he just wanted to make sure that England would be alright. Time passed when it came to his turn to watch over England.

America hadn't slept at all as he worried about England; he was sitting beside England watching him well from what it looked like him sleeping. America held England's hand only to have England squeeze it slightly before opening his eyes, it showed that England was well still blind but at least he was awake "America?" England asked

"Yeah dude it's me, are you in pain I could get China or Japan" America asks, England shook his head slightly, America had sounded tired and well England was able to pick up on that easily "You should get some sleep god knows what you're going to be like when you're like when you're tired" England says.

"I can't sleep" America says quietly before seeing England move over a little while also hissing a bit in pain while doing it "Dude you shouldn't move your hurt" America was worried more about England now

"I'm moving over so that you can lay next to me" England says, America wasn't sure if he should however England insisted. America laid down next to England before feeling England hold him close next thing he knew was darkness being that he had fallen to sleep beside England

* * *

Well that is the end of chapter three, I do hope you have enjoyed it

Please review - tell me what you thought of it so far and if you have any requests for something to happen next

To be continued

translation

Maintenant vous écouter ici = now you listen here

vous-même = yourself

Angleterre = England

Amérique = America


	4. Chapter 4

I had to get round to writing an HetaOni story. well I hope you like this

* * *

Morning came well outside was morning, America stayed sleeping next to England, England opened his eyes, he came to darkness. England wondered when he would get his sight back and well tell America all that he wanted to say to America, all that he hadn't been able to tell him because of the past that they had. England moved his hand slowly so that he wouldn't hopefully wake America and touched America's face softly and smiled.

America opened his eyes to see England touching his cheek, America stayed still so that England wouldn't tell that he was a wake well he hoped that England wouldn't notice "America I didn't mean to wake you" England says, just by simple movement patterns and breathing patterns could let you know if someone was a wake or if they were sleeping

"Its ok dude" America says happily before placing a hand on England's forehead "Hmm, your still a bit warm so that means you're not leaving here until your fever goes down"

England smiled well he couldn't really help it with America being well going back to the way that he normally was and trying to be a hero and well England would happily for once call America a hero.

"Hey dude you must be hungry, I could get one of the others being that they are already awake" America says however before England could answer America had already go off over to the others. Japan came over to England.

"Hello England-san, how are you feeling?" Japan asks.

"I'm feeling ok" England says, he looked in the direction that he had heard the voice come from.

"That is good to hear, can you sit up ok?" Japan asks.

England had a little trouble when he sat up due to feeling pain in his shoulder but he managed to sit up, Japan looked worried and placed a hand on England's uninjured shoulder "Can I please look at the wound on your injured shoulder to see if it has started to heal also I am needing to change the bandage around your injuries also" Japan says. England under stood that right now was not the time to get an infection especially a serious one.

"You can Japan" England says, Japan looked over the wounds that England had received from the creature. Japan called China over so that he could help, he had some remedies to help with the fever but that was really all he had as medicine.

England hissed quietly in pain when they removed and bandaged where he had been injured, they had tried to be gentle when doing it though so it hurt less than it should have but there was still pain. "The wounds are healing well" Japan says, being a country England could heal quicker than any human could.

"That's good" England says before thanking the two countries he heard footsteps coming from behind, he recognised them as America's footsteps as well as another person also but he couldn't tell who it was.

"Are you ok Mr England?" a voice asked, England could tell that it was Italy

"I'm fine Italy" England says before feeling something pushed into his hands, he could feel that it was a bowl.

"Dude Italy decided to make us all pasta and well yeah, open your mouth alright" America says and England sighs before opening his mouth. He felt something be put in his mouth by a fork. America feed England as England was still blind so he felt that was something that he would need help with eating and all that.

Once England had enough he gave the bowl back to America "Do you think that we will get out?" England asked

"Of course we will, I promised that we would all get out together" Italy says sounding determined

"Yeah dude we will get out of here and we'll get your sight back don't you worry dude" America says and placed a hand on England's uninjured shoulder "I mean that dude alright, even if I have to carry you I will make us we get out"

England smiled at America more when hearing what he had been saying.

* * *

sorry this chapter was short, the next one should be longer

Please review - tell me what you thought of it so far and if you have any requests for something to happen next

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

I had to get round to writing an HetaOni story. well I hope you like this

* * *

A few days later (America's pov)

* * *

We had been here for days well if it wasn't it sure felt like it, I had been staying close to England well I mean Arthur well that would be if I decided to use the human name that he had go with well it was more compacted if we did it that way but I guess it was something that would happen.

We all were sitting around talking, I could see that England was talking with Italy and holding his magic book. I wondered how England felt I mean I wasn't fully blind but I could be somewhat blind when not having my glasses on and well I hated when that happened but for England it must have been torture not having his sight.

* * *

England's pov

* * *

I was speaking with Italy well I had been getting used to moving around well with the help of someone else being that my leg was still healing and all that. Italy spoke of well mostly pasta as he would and about Germany. I couldn't help but smile after all that we had been through none of us had let this affect us too much and were working together, not to mention that we were getting along better than we did before being trapped here.

There was a sound of something at the door, I heard Italy panic in his normal way before feeling someone grab me by the arm "I'll protected you England" I heard the voice say, I knew who had grabbed my arm and well it had been America.

* * *

Germany's pov

* * *

I growled and placed a hand on my gun that was strapped to my side. If that creature managed to get it I would make him pay for what he had done to Italy, I would protect Italy till my dying breath. I kept my gun pointing at the door even after the sounds from outside the door had stopped, I felt a hand on my shoulder that made me jump and point the gun at who had placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Wezt put your gun down alright" I hear my brother Prussia say, I moved my gun back to my side. I guess this place brought the worse out of us.

"Sorry brother" I say

"Itz alright" I hear my brother say smiling I couldn't understand why he could smile and all that I mean well I guess the others could but I had to keep my guard up in order to keep Italy from dying again. I couldn't go through it again. Not again.

I still wasn't sure how we would get through this but like always we would find away to get out of this and to survive this time.

* * *

Pov's end

* * *

America stayed close to England and well was holding him close to his body, America didn't plan on having England away from him anytime soon. "America can you let me go, I think we are safe now" England says as America had been hugging him quite tightly.

"No way dude I'm doing this so to keep you safe from harm" America says.

"Well do it a little less tight as I am finding it hard to breath" England says sounding like he was struggling.

"Oh sorry dude" America says before lessening his hug on England. England sighed

"You need to stop doing that you know as you do that every time something comes by the door" England says in annoyance, he was kinder tired of being blind as America kept treating him like some type of doll that could be easily broken.

"Just keeping you safe as I'm…" America was saying before England intruded him

"The hero, yes I know" England says, He wasn't sure how many times he had heard this and he felt that he had heard it enough times to know that it was starting to get boring now.

"We will need to think of finding a way out of here" Germany says talking to everyone, he had, had just about enough of this and wanted to get out of here now if not then soon.

"Germany, Germany" Italy says putting his hand up as is wanting to have Germany let him answer a question that had not even been given, "What is it Italy?" Germany asked.

"we have to find the key so that we can get out" Italy says, for once he seemed to be making sense and well seemed that he was the one with the right idea today, Germany nodded however sighed after, they had tried to find the key but had, had no luck so how could they find something that didn't want to be found unless it was with the creature had it. Germany wouldn't risk Italy's safety with being left with America or England again.

"There is only one place that they key could be now that I think about it and It is not a place that we would not need to fight" Germany says

"Where iz it wezt?" Prussia asks wanting to get out of here already

"The chance is that the creature has the key" Germany says

After much arguing and discussion it was decided that they head as a group to find the creature and defeat it. America carried England as he wanted to keep England close to him. "America I may be blind however that doesn't mean that I can't walk" England says

"Dude you won't know your way around and it's easier to do this as this way you won't fall on your face" America says smirking however England could not tell this as he was blind but that still didn't stop him giving America a small kick for what he had said about him falling on his face.

"Ow dude that hurt" America says even though the kick didn't really hurt him he kinder just milked it at that moment. England sighed unsure of what else he could do, he could see and felt use less at the moment. There was a sound before feeling something push both him and America back. The creature had found them and was attacking, America had taken most of the blow of the attack and was laying semi-concise on the ground.

"America, America are you alright?" England asked trying to feel for America as he had been moved slightly away from America, America had a cut on his forehead.

Many of the others were knocked back by the attack and forced to unconciseness, England managed to find the wall before using it to stand

* * *

England's pov

* * *

"Germany"

"…"

"France"

"…"

"Italy"

"…"

"Japan"

"…"

"China"

"…"

"Canada"

"…"

"Russia"

"…"

"Prussia"

"…"

I called each of their names however received no reply. Had the creature killed them all, was he going to kill me know, I used the wall to move forward however tripped on something and fell forward before hitting something standing. My eyes widened I didn't need to see to know that it was the creature, I moved back for the first time since being in here was I truly afraid I moved back as best I could.

"**ENGLAND, LOOK OUT**" I heard a voice behind me call out sounded a lot like America, so he was alright, I felt something hit me in the forehead. It felt strange I guess I mean it didn't hurt at all I could feel something flowing inside of me could it be.

The darkness that I had been seeing had started to turn light and that light started to form shapes and to colour, I had gotten well started to get my sight back but It was blurred. I stood up before turning to face the blurred figure of the creature with a smirk.

"Come on you bloody wanker is that the best that would could do, give me your best shot" I say to the creature it hit me on the forehead with whatever it had before. The was something that I had once heard being that 'your own weakens could be your enemy's' I could now understand how to defeat this creature.

I could feel magic flowing through my veins, I sent a lightning bolt towards the creature's forehead before the creature disappeared for good. I closed my eyes before falling to the ground I didn't realise someone or shall I say some people come to my side.

* * *

England's pov end

* * *

America had seen what happened and came running to England's side and soon joined by the others

"Dude come on wake up, England wake up" America said and tried to get England to wake up. Italy picked the key up that had been left behind by the creature "We should get him out now" Italy says showing the others the key.

Everyone nodded and helped move England out of the mansion and out onto the grass. They all wondered if England would wake up after moments of waiting England started to open his eyes he blinked a few times before his vision started to become clear, he sat up only to knocked over by America half hugging, half tackling him "Dude I thought you died" America says hugging England tightly.

"Ame…rica … hav…ing tro…ub…le bre..at..hing yo…u kn…ow" England choked out being that America was hugging him really tightly

"Oh sorry dude" America says before letting go and kneeling front of England, the others came over happy to see that England was awake. England turned to look at the others "Its good to see that you bunch of gits are ok, you made me worry that the creature hard killed you" England says. There were a few gasps being that they hadn't expected England to be able to see them being that they still thought he was blind.

"England how many fingers am I holding up?" America asked, he was holding 3 fingers up

"You're holding three fingers up America" England says, everyone was happy that he had gotten his sight back as well as them being out now. "What shall we do with the mansion?" England asked everyone looked at each other before looking at the mansion, they wondered what they would do with it now being that they didn't need it or want anyone else to go through what they had gone through.

"I say we blow it up" America says breaking the silence, Everyone nodded in agreement, that was the best thing to do so that they or anyone else would ever have to go through this again. When they had the explosives they set them up.

"Wanna do the honours Italy?" England asked

"Me and you do it" Italy says pulling England close to him, they both pulled the plunger down before the mansion blew sky high. It was gone now all of what they had done, the deaths, the time loops, and the loneliness were all gone now. They all felt that they had grown closer because of this, just because they were not all friends before having this happen didn't mean that they were not friends now.

"Let's go MacDonald to celebrate this" America says, England sighed and rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe the first thing America wanted to do was go eat burgers

"I think we should do something that will benefit us all and that would be to have some scones and tea" England says. Everyone gave England strange looks

"No way" They practically said in unison

"No offence England but you can't really cook" America says

"Take that back you wanker" England growled before going after America best he could being that he kinder limped while going after America

"No way dude" America says running away from England

Well they had been though a lot and yet still act like they normally did so this hadn't really changed them much apart from the fact it had brought them closer and well made them think more about abandoned places.

* * *

THE END or is it

* * *

ok well thats me finished for HetaOni I can say it has been fun writing this and all

Please review - loves to hear what you think and all that


End file.
